Fitting In
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: After being on a deserted island for nine years, Atsuko Suoh is ready to master the concrete jungle. What kind of adventures will she go on this time? SEQUEL TO HOST WRECKED
1. Chapter 1

**Fitting In**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

Atsuko was pretty sure she would somehow miss the jungle as they rose slowly into the air. It was a part of her now. It felt like a chapter of her Life Book was being closed and a new one was starting. She smiled at the thought of her Life Book. A long time ago her mother had explained the concept. A Life Book was your own personal memories and feeling and adventures. Everyone had one. Granted you couldn't physically touch it or see it. It was a part of your soul, and it ended when you died. Atsuko was so lost in thought she hadn't even realized Tamaki had started talking to her.

"...And Ouran has all of these fancy foods you can try too," he said excitedly. Atsuko smiled at him.

"That sounds really nice. I would like to try something that I don't have to kill for once."

"I bet," Tamaki chuckled.

Chairman Suoh looked back at his son and niece, wondering if it was really her or just an illusion dent by God. Either way, he was glad to have her back. Although the scars were definitely something that needed fixing. She would be avoided at school. Luckily, the prices for plastic surgery didn't mean a thing to him as long as she was happy. That's all he really wanted for his niece. He would talk to her about it when they got home.

"So, a while back ago you said you were part of a club," Atsuko said as she pet Radagast. Tamaki nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. The others and I are a part of a host club."

"A...Host club?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Yeah, where the young rich boys of Ouran with to much time on their hands entertain the young rich girls f Ouran who also have to much time on their hands."

"Sounds fun and boring at the same time. Are there any other clubs?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said, nodding enthusiastically, "There's the football club, the soccer club, the Black Magic club, the Gardening club, and a whole lot more!"

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Here we are," Chairman Suoh said as he hopped off of the helicopter. He held out his hand for Atsuko to take, but she didn't pay much attention to him as she hopped off by herself and stretched.

"That was a long and painful ride," Atsuko groaned. Radagast growled in agreement, and Tamaki ruffled her hair.

"You need a hair cut," Atsuko told him. He smirked.

"Well look who's talking, short stuff."

"I'm not short," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah you are. You're seventeen but the heigth of the twins. That's short."

Atsuko's brilliant come back was to stick out her tongue. Tamaki held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, no need to get all hostile, it's just a sinple fact."

"Just like the fact that you haven't used soap in five months."

"Just like you haven't used soap in nine years."

"Now that I smell your house I'm aware of my own filth. Disgusting," she stuck out her tongue slightly. "I can't help but feel sorry for Radagast's nose." Tamaki chuckled.

"It's ironic that you say that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're disgusted by your smell but you won't bat an eye at the sight of blood."

"Yeah, but it smells pretty gross. I guess you just get used to ot after a while."

"Well in my opinion you both smell horrid," Suoh said with a tone of distaste, "I'll have the maids prepare baths for the two of you while dinner is being cooked. Also, there will be fresh clothes as well," he tilted his head slightly as he said the next part, "But Atsuko, your clothes might be a bit big on you considering I can easily count at least three of your ribs. Once you eat a bit over time you will be back to full strength again."

Atsuko nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't really care either way. As long as they don't smell funny I'll be fine."

He nodded and opened the door to the second mansion.

"Since you're not from my side of the family you'll be staying in the second mansion with Tamaki and his dog. I really hope you don't take it personally."

Atsuko shook her head.

"Of course not. In fact, you've made my life about ten times easier."

Suoh gave her a warm smile.

"Of course. Well, if I don't see you during dinner it's because I have business. Being away for so long has put a dent in my schedule. I'll be off now."

He bowed slightly and Tamaki did the same. Noticing this, Atsuko managed to mimic them in just enough time before finally entering her new home.

* * *

"Strip," two of the maids said as they pushed Atsuko into the bathroom. Without saying anything she did as she was told. After all, she still remembered how to clean herself. It wasn't like they were going to do it for her. If they did then that would just be weird. Thankfully the bath was already made so she didn't have to worry about any of those confusing controls just yet.

"Do you need any help washing yourself?" One of them asked as she stepped inside of the tub. Atsuko let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though...I think."

She maids bowed and quickly left her to herself.

"Nine years since I've been clean. It's gonna be one hell of a mess to pick up when I'm done," she said to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Atsuko, you done yet? Dinner is ready," Tamaki said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"I know, I can smell it from here. Just give me a sec."

"Should I be worried?"

"Pffftt...No..."

Tamaki sighed.

"Well, you better be decent because I'm coming in." He pushed the door to her bathroom open and almost laughed at what he saw. It was a red-faced Atsuko in a pair of green silk pajamas. She was doing her best to try and hold an immense amount of muddy towels. She seemed a little bit different, but then again, he had never seen her in pajamas and her natural radiating skin tone under the layers of dirt. Tamaki couldn't help but laugh, making Atsuko blush in embarrassment even more.

"Oh, shut up," She said.

"A...Atsu...Atsuko," He said, trying to speak through his laughter, "You know...You don't have to do that yourself. We have maids for that." Atsuko paled and glanced guiltily at the tub.

"But...It's such a big mess..."

Tamaki rolled his eyes and looked in the tub. What he saw surprised him, even though he knew he should have expected him.

The tub that had once been pure white and germ free was now caked in about an inch of mud.

"Wh-what?"

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said it was a big mess..."

"Let's just slowly walk out like we didn't see anything, okay?"

Atsuko gulped and nodded, following Tamaki out the door.

* * *

"Atsuko," Suoh said, "I would like to see you for a moment. In my office."

Atsuko looked up from her work that her tutor had given her and followed her uncle into his study.

"Yes, what do you need?"

Suoh sat fown and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"The tutors have told me you've progressed quite quickly, and will be able to start going to school with Tamaki. You'll be starting on Monday."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"

He nodded and paused for a moment for dramatic effect.

"It's about your scars. I highly recommend you get plastic surgery to get rid of them. Think about what the other kids might-"

"-With all due respect, Uncle, I would like to keep my scars. It shows who I am and what I've been through. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me because they probably won't bother trying to get to know the real me. I would feel lile a fake if I got them covered up."

He stared at her with wide eyes for about a minute before nodding.

"Very well. You start school on Monday."

Atsuko nodded.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-New Surroundings**

**Atsuko:**

I was glad that I was finally able to see my friends again. I was excited that I would be able to make new friends. I was relieved that finally, things were going a little more my way. This life was definitely better than belong at the hands of Mother Nature all day everyday.

Not only all of that, but I had found some hobbies as well. I learned that I love to sing, even though I wasn't exactly the best, and I loved to draw and read. Dancing was fun too, but I only knew how to dance if I had a partner. And I still enjoyed going outside. In fact, every chance I had away from the tutors and maids and Uncle, I always climb this tree in our abnormally large back yard with Radagast and just think, or sing, or draw, or read. I loved the way the outside smelled, and I figured that I always would love it.

"Atsuko," Tamaki said, knocking on my bedroom door and me out of my inner thoughts, "Are you ready yet?"

I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. I didn't know something like this would be allowed to be worn at school. I looked like a giant yellow marshmallow. Luckily, the maids gave up on trying to get me to do something with my now shoulder length hair, but that didn't stop them from making me wear the pinchy shoes. I hated shoes in general. And socks. Basically, the only thing I was okay with was dirt covering my feet, but no one else was as willing on that idea as I was.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I don't have to wear this thing all day, do I?" I asked as I opened the door and followed Tamaki to the limo. Yet another thing I wasn't used to yet. I hardly ever left the grounds and wen I did I preferred to walk. Tamaki laughed.

"No, you're allowed to change when we get home, but considering club hours don't end until five in the afternoon every day, I would just stay in mine."

I sighed in defeat, my shoulders slumping forward slightly. It was so easy to forget that I was supposed to stand up straight and do this and that, and for what? So other people could see how well I behaved? How well I could sit down and hold a spoon? It was completely useless to me. Whether it was fancy or not, it was just plain unneeded.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, giving me a small, reassuring smile. I shook my head.

"No. In fact, I think this will be the easiest thing I've ever done. You know, compared to the island."

He nodded and climbed in. I quickly followed, and somehow, with that sentence, our trip to Ouran Academy was sent into an awkward silence.

* * *

"Well, you're not going to have any trouble getting to your class. We're in class 2-A with Kyoya," He said as we stepped out. I nodded and smiled, keeping my back completely straight as I switched my briefcase from one shoulder to the other. The kids here actually had to have briefcases! I would definitely be the odd ball out no matter what I did, so I just sort of rolled with it.

"That's nice. It'll be nice to see a familiar face in a sea full of people, you know?"

Tamaki looked down and smiled.

"You're becoming quite the philosopher, aren't you?"

I shrugged, not really sure if I didn't know what that meant. Heck, I couldn't even pronounce the damned word. He laughed and ruffled my hair before leading me into the large, somewhat welcoming doors of the school.

Instantly all eyes fell on Tamaki and I. Most of them were girls, and, it could have been just first day jitters, but they looked hostile, like the human, female versions of Naboo. All of them had eyes that could kill. Tamaki was obviously completely oblivious to the looks, but I didn't care. I've always been able to take care of myself. Then, before I could think more about the matter, we were swarmed by said females, and somehow, I ended up away from Tamaki as the girls continued swarming him, asking a million questions a second. They didn't even give me a second look. I sighed and began distancing myself from Tamaki and his fangirls. Not even a crowbar could pry them off of him.

I blew my bangs out of my face slightly before looking around for our class, or at least someone familiar. Like Kyoya, who was camly walking down the hall with his nose stuck in a little black notebook. I ran up to him and poked him.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked. He glanced at me and I could tell he was mildly annoyoed but ignored it. He sighed and snapped his book shut.

"Oh, nothing. Just some fundings for our club. Today is your first day, yes?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in your's and Tamaki's class. He said he would walk me but as you can see, he's being swarmed. I'm just gonna tag along with you."

Kyoya pushed up his new glasses and nodded.

"Very well, as long as you're quiet."

I nodded again.

"My lips are sealed "

He smirked at me, quickly turning his attention back to his book.

I didn't mind the silence. It wasn't an awkward, uncomfortable one. It was just a friendly silence. I looked at a few of the girls that were staring at me with horrified expressions as I walked beside Kyoya to our class.

"How'd she get those scars?" One murmured. Her friend shrugged.

"Who cares? The real question you should be asking is why is that caveman walking with someone as cool as Kyoya. She only just got here and she's acting like she owns the place."

At that moment in time I stopped walking. I glanced back at Tamaki who was still...Occupied, and then Kyoya, who had stopped and turned to look at me expectantly. I nodded to him and walked up to the girls.

"To answer your question, I got these scars from a cheetah. Also, I'm a girl, obviously, so that would make me a cave _woman. _Also, I'm not really acting like I own the place. You said it yourself, it is my first day. My friend, Kyoya was just helping me find my class. We do, after all, have the same one."

Without waiting for any type of physical response I turned away and caught up with Kyoya, who had been patiently waiting for me.

Geesh, if I had known people were going to be this mean to a new kid I probably would have just said no. Well, hell. To late now, I guess.

Who knows? Maybe something-or someone-will make it all worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-New Friends**

**Atsuko:**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in here with the host club, Atsuko?" Haruhi asked as I headed for the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting way to crowded in here. Not only that but I haven't been outside all day, and I got lost on the way to lunch. I'm gonna go exploring," I replied. She nodded with a smile and waved as I left.

Gosh, how she ended up in a club full of guys I will never know.

What I told her was more truth than lie. It was starting to get really crowded. So crammed I think they need a bigger club room. I had gotten lost on the way to lunch, but then I found Mori and Hunny and followed them. I've been outside, but it was only when Tamaki and I were walking to and from the limo, so I didn't really count it.

Walking through this maze reminded me a lot of when I first landed on that island and had to map everything so I would know my way around it. I guess, in some ways, being back here isn't that different from being bacj at the jungle. Of course, an immense amount of people would disagree with me on that.

I sighed as I pushed open the huge double doors and greeted the sun with open arms. Then I smiled, remembering that I had brought another something with me.

Not caring if anyone else was around or not I took of the dress and stuffed it into my bag.

No, I'm not naked. No, I'm not wearing the shoes or socks either. Underneath the yellow marshmallow that these people call clothing was a pair of shorts blue basketball shorts and a black crop top. I sighed in relief as I took my feet out of the small death traps and wiggled my toes around before stuffng them in my bag and going on.

Freedom like that was nice.

"M-ma!"

I turned my head over towards the maze where I found a red headed guy whose face was...Well...As red as his hair. I waved slightly and walked over.

"Hi there," I said, "I'm Atsuko. What's your name?"

Realizing I had just asked a question he quickly straightened up to his full heigth and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I-I'm Kasanoda Ritsu."

I nodded. I don't know why but it seed to fit him.

"Well," I said, putting a finger to my chin, "Would you mind showing me around a little more? Sorry, it's my first day."

**Third Person:**

Ritsu looked at Atsuko with wonder and curiosity. He wanted to know how she got all of those scars. He wanted to know if she had heard what other people say about him, and if so, why was she still asking for his help? It made no sense to the 'Walking Blizzard.'

"Uh...Sure, I guess."

He saw how easily she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Despite how marred her face was her smile was contagious.

They walked and talked for a long time, telling cool stories and funny jokes. They both felt it was nice to have a friend that wasn't completely out of their minds.

"So," he said about an hour later, "You were stranded on an island years with your pet tiger? Is he the one who gave you the scars?"

"Pffftt...No...It was Naboo."

"Who's Naboo?"

"The cheetah. It's okay. He won't be hurting anyoje anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"I killed him. Then I cooked him. He was enough to feed me and the hosts for two days."

"Oh, I heard about then crashing on the island. It must have been hard having extra mouths to feed."

Atsuko shrugged.

"Not really. In fact it was a little easier. Haruhu and my cousin, Tamaki collected berries while Hunny and the twins fished, and Mori and Kyoya hunted with Radagast and I."

"And Radagast is the...Tiger?"

"Now you're getting it," she said, shooting him a playful smile. He smiled back, and his inner doubts seemed to come through at once. He sat down on a nearby bench without a warning. Atsuko gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Why?"

Her worried look turned to one of confusion.

"Why what? I don't understand."

"Why are you hanging out with me? I mean, I know it's your first day and all, but you've had to at least heard the nickname they gave me at least once."

"...Which nickname?"

"The Walking Blizzard."

Her eyes widened slightly before she punched his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his arm before looking at her angry look.

"Really?" She said angrily, "You really think I'm the kind of person to judge you on what you look like? That's mean and shallow. And plus, your face doesn't look as mean as mine. For crying out loud, over half of my body is covered in scars. Do you know how many people have run away from me just because of them? I don't think you look scary. You're just as misunderstood as I am."

Ritsu was slightly taken aback by her strong words, and it fidn't take him that long to realize that she was right.

"Young lord?"

Atsuko and Ritsu looked up to find a blonde haired guy with a bandage on his face.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Ritsu said.

Atsuko noticed how Tetsuya tilted his head to the side and smiled, like he had his own personal agenda. She waved slightly and he bowed.

"I am Tetsuya, the Young Master's personal servant."

"I'm Atsuko, cousin of Tamaki Suoh..."

He nodded.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting something. I came to bring the young master his umbrella. It's supposed to rain today. Do you require another one?"

"No thanks," I said before Rotsu could answer, "I'm about to head back to the host club anyway. Club hours are almost over."

Ritsu lit up at that.

"If you want I can take you back. And tomorrow, if you need help finding a club I'll be happy to help you."

Atsuko smiled.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

_Wait till Tamaki sees the friend I made, _Atsuko thought happily as she lonked her arm with Ritsu. He blushed madly and she laughed.

Tetsuya watched with a smile as they walked away. Ritsu stuttering, making Atsuko laugh even more. It was a cute scene. Maybe, just maybe, she could help people see how nice Ritsu really is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-Insecurities**

**Third Person:**

When Ritsu got home he was still blushing. To avoid even more of that, he went to his room. He didn't need the guys wondering if something was up. He needed privacy, so he could think about what had happened.

"What's up with the Young Lord?" One of the servants asked. Tetsuya thought for a moment, putting a finger to his chin in though, leaning some of his weight on his broom.

"Earlier I saw him talking with a girl. Apart from all of her scars she was really quite cute."

"A girl?!" They all asked in unison. Tetsuya sighed.

"Yes, a girl, now pay attention when I say it the first time."

"We were but it's jusy so...So..."

"Unexpected."

"Unbelievable."

Tetsuya grit his teeth in anger at them as they sprouted more of those kinds of words from their mouths.

"That is enough! The Young Lord has always been able to find love. This girl obviously doesn't let looks keep her away so why should they keep you away?"

All of the men instantly looked ashamed.

"We should help him!" One of them offered. Others shouted their approval.

"Yeah! We all know the Young Lord doesn't have the best social abilities. Especially the girls!"

Tetsuya sighed again as a small migraine started to form.

"No. We will let the Young Lord do this himself. He doesn't need us to hold his hand."

* * *

"Where's your uniform?" Chairman Suoh asked his niece as she and his son walked through the door. She shrugged.

"I took it off. It's in my bag."

Suoh sighed as she continued walking along. After all, she had become quite the independent woman, and nothing would change her mind.

"Well, no matter. I'll be gone for a little while, I have business to attend to. Oh, and your grandmother is here. Be on your best behavior."

The cousins nodded and went to the kitchen where the food would be waiting. When they got there she was already sitting down.

"Hello, grandmother," Tamaki and Atsuko said at the same time before giving her a slight bow. Grandmother scoffed.

"Don't patronize me."

Atsuko grit her teeth and gave her a fake smile. She remembered the woman well. Mostly because Atsuko hated her with a passion.

She never really did see why Tamaki was always so nice to her when she was so horrid to him even when he did nothing wrong.

"You're to thin and your scars are hideous," she continued, "People will start asking questions and rumors will spread. Fix it quickly."

Atsuko bowed again.

"Yes, Grandmother. But with all due respect, I don't want to get rid of my scars. I feel like they're a part of me, and if I didn't have them, I would be a fake."

"Image is everything in a world like this. Tamaki, show me to the door."

"Yes, Grandmother."

* * *

Thankfully, the next day wasn't like the last. In fact, everyone was really happy as Atsuko went to the garden maze to find Ritsu and Tamaki went to the host club.

Kyoya watched from the windows of the club room as Tamaki came in. He wasn't watching the birds, or starring at the flowers, or letting his eyes complete the garden maze. No, he was watching Atsuko, who, like yesterday, was taking off her dress to reveal some more comfortable clothing. Then she sat on a bench next to the fountain. It wasn't long before their old friend, Ritsu, had come into view. He watched them exchange a few words before Atsuko stood up and followed Ritsu into the garden.

He wouldn't tell Tamaki about it. Not yet anyway. He just needed the right moment.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "What did you tell the twins?"

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki clutched her leg.

"I already told you, senpai. My dad wants you all and Atsuko to spend the night on Friday. He said it was supposed to ve a welcome back party or something."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

_How very interesting indeed, _he thought as he started to write in his notebook, _Perhaps that will be the correct time._

* * *

"Hey, Ritsu," Atsuko said brightly as he walked up to where she was sitting. He blushed slightly and waved back.

"Hey. You ready to go find a club? I figured, considering you've been on an island years you would want a club that's usually outside."

"That sounds alright to me," she said as she stood up. Ritsu nodded and led her into the garden. They walked side by side in silence for a little while. It wasn't a bad kind of silence. Just a comfortable one.

"So," Ritsu said, not really knowing how to start a decent conversation.

"What kind of business does your family do?" Atsuko asked. Ritsu shrugged.

"We're a mafia. Although, I don't really want anything to do with it. Ever since I was born they've always expected me to take over, so I can strike fear into the hearts of my enemies. My dad says he has high expectations because I have a mean looking face."

Atsuko nodded, not really sure how to answer that. She would tell him about what her uncle does, but even to her it was sort of vague, other than him being the chairman of the school. Her parents were dead so there wasn't really any business they could do. It was just her luck to ask a question she herself couldn't answer properly.

"Here we are," he said, gesturing to the open space. They were at the heart of the maze.

Around them were students wearing gloves and messing with all sorts of plants.

"This is the gardening club," he explained.

"It smells...Nice."

Ritsu offered her a warm smile.

"This is the club I'm in," he explained. "Here is where we keep all of the plants. We're the ones who keep the garden in top shape, and we also keep the flowers in all of the vases fresh."

Atsuko's eyes widened.

"Dude, really? That's got to be like, a thousand vases full of fresh flowers!"

He ruffled her hair.

"Actually there's only one hundred and thirty-two."

She whistled.

"Sounds like fun, but do I really need to wear the gloves?"

Ritsu chuckled slightly.

"No, but they are highly recommend. Especially if you're gonna work on the rose bush over there."

Atsuko's grin wodened.

"I think we found my club."

* * *

"Hey, Atsuko! Guess what," Tamaki said excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down. Atsuko gave him a quizzical look.

"What is it? You look like you're gonna pee yourself."

Tamaki deflated slightly, but with the happy news he was about to share, it didn't stop him for long.

"Haruhi has invited us to her house on Friday to sleep over!"

"That's amazing!" She said, starting to jump up and down like him. "I'll go get my crafts!"

With that, she ran off, leaving an excited Tamaki in the dust. He stopped jumping and smiled at her retreating figure.

"Who knows how much fun we're gonna have with her with us," he said to himself as he walked to his room.

"Who knows."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update at all from Monday-Friday. I'm going on vacation and tere's no internet there, so I won't be able to work on the chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 4-Commoner Sleep Over**

**Third Person:**

It seemed to take an agonizingly long amount of time till Friday night finally rolled around. Over that small period of time, Atsuko became Ritsu's best friend, and vise versa. But now, all of that seemed nearly forgotten as Atsuko and Tamaki climbed the steps to Haruhi's apartment.

"This is going to be so exciting," Tamaki said as the other hosts joined them.

Tamaki was wearing his usual blue silk pajamas. Hunny was wearing his pink bunny ones. Mori had on a pair of shorts and a blue T-Shirt. The twins were wearing the same thing, but in different colors. They both had sweatpants and button up shirts. Kyoya was wearing a pair of jeans with a white undershirt and over-shirt. Atsuko was wearing shorts and a dark purple crop top. It was what she was most used too. After all, she did always have it that way when she lived in the jungle. She was comfortable in it. She also stood out from the rest. Not because of her face or her clothes. It was because she didn't bring any shoes. It was a complete mystery. Usually a person would be overjoyed to have a little extra protection. She just didn't want them.

They all waited impatiently as Kyoya knocked on the door. All of them were excited to spend the night together. And at a commoner's house! They were in for a treat.

"Oh, hello, boys!" Ranka said as he opened the door. "It's been so long, how are you?"

There were several voices at once as they all answered before being let in.

"Just set your stuff down here. Haruhi is in the living room with the snacks. I got some movies for you all to watch too."

The hosts nodded and headed in the direction he was pointing, except for Mori and Atsuko. They helped Ranka move the bags to the extra room before joining the others.

"Oh, thank you so much. It' good to see you again, Atsuko. How are you adjusting?"

She smiled.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. School is fine, but not a lot of girls actually want to try and be my friend. I'm guessing that's because of Tamaki, and they don't know we're cousins. But I did join the gardening club with my friend, Ritsu. He's really sweet and caring, but a lot of people avoid him because they say he looks scary."

"Oh, how interesting. Do you have a picture of him?"

Atsuko nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It only took her a few seconds to pull the photo up. It was the one she took yesterday during club hours. Atsuko wouldn't let him help with the pots so he had tried taking them from her and he ended up falling, along with the pots, and getting dirt in pants. She snapped the picture as he was doing his little dance to try and get the dirt out.

"Oh, he looks nice. But remember, if he hurts you in any way just give me a call. I know you don't need to. You could use anything you get your hands on as a weapon, but still. I can give him round two, and a shoulder to cry on. Okay?"

Atsuko, thoroughly confused, nodded. As far as she knew he was perfectly harmless. In fact, the only weapon he o=could have was his face, and it didn't scare her one bit. To her it was friendly. After all, he was his first friend since she got back.

"Will do."

* * *

"...And that's how you do that," Atsuko said, returning her attention back to the movie as the others gawked at her creation. It was a basket, but it was a special basket made with different colors, making a picture going all the way around. It was the eight of them.

"That's cool, Atsuko-Chan!" Hunny said, "Can you make me one with bunnies like Usa-chan on it?"

She nodded and grabbed a handful of pink weaves and started making her creation.

"So, Atsuko," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "I heard you made a new friend."

She nodded, not bothering to look up from her work.

"His name is Ritsu," She said.

They all stopped what they were doing, except for Haruhi, who just smiled.

"That's great, Atsuko-kun. A lot of people adre afraid of him because they say he looks mean. I'm glad he finally found a friend."

Atsuko wordlessly nodded again. She didn't think it was a bad thing, being a friend to someone people were afraid of. Especially if that person did nothing wrong. He was just misunderstood.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Tamaki screeched, clinging to Atsuko's arm.

"You never asked."

After that, Tamaki went into his emo-corner and she continued to work, making small chat with the rest of the group. That is, until she finally passed out.

* * *

"Oh, I have to get a picture of this," Ranka said as he smiled, taking out his camera. All of the kids had fallen asleep on the floor. The twins were cuddling, Kyoya took the couch, Mori had Hunny like a teddy beaar as Hunny had Usa-chan, and Tamaki was lying in between Atsuko and Haruhi, a hand on both. Ranka glared and threw his hand off of Haruhi.

It wasn't long before he would finally realize his feeling for her. Ranka just hoped he would be good to her. Same with that Ritsu boy and Atsuko. If not, they would be dealing with Father-Nature himself.

"I'm gonna send that to Kyoya," He whispered with a smirk. "So adorable."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm back everybody! Anyway, just a head's up-this story will have a lot of action in it (no, not like that. Get your minds out of the gutters). I didn't want it to be a cliche love story where girl and boy fall for each other and they have a fall out and then get back together. Instead, it's going to get a little more exciting. Also, my next story will be a Ouran/Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossocer called Undercover Host. It's going to have my oc's from my first story, Twin Heroes. Everything will be explained in the story, but just in case you wanna do a little extra reading, feel free to check it out.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 5-Familiar**

**Atsuko:**

"Where are we going?" I whined as Tamaki led me through a series of who knows what. It was kind of hard to see anything with the blind fold on. But, thanks to my many years in the jungle, my senses seemed a bit more sharpened than everyone else's. I could smell salt water, like the ocean, and I could hear the laughter of many people. Finally, just as I felt Tamaki's hand in my stomach signaling for me to stop, I felt a hot substance on my feet. It was so familliar, almost like I was back on the island.

Without waiting for Tamaki's approval I yanked off the blind fold and grinned.

We were at a beach.

I hadn't really realized I had missed one so much, so without saying anything I ran full sprint towards the water. I would have made it too, if it weren't for Takashi. Right before I could leap into the water he picked me up with lightning fast speed that my brain is still trying to register.

"Not yet," he said. I huffed as I was thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Dang it," I muttered, "Why?"

"Because you still have to change into your bathing suit, Atsuko-kun!" Hunny daid sweetly. I smiled and made an effort to lean down to ruffle his hair, probably making Takashi smell my feet it the process.

I cheered as he finally set me down by the changing rooms, but instantly stopped and paled as the twins stood there with their identical mischievous grins. I might not have been friends with them for very long, but I knew all to well what they were capable of. It was frightening. Especially when it involves any type of clothing.

"Crap..." I said as I started backing away. I was stopped by Takashi, who just stood there with a small smirk.

"It'll be fun," Hunny cheered as the twins dragged me away. I gulped.

_Yeah...Fun. Weird way to put cruel and unusual punishment._

* * *

About twenty minutes later the twins were satisfied with how I looked, but they still felt a little uncomfortable from what I could tell. It was probably the scars. The bikini was a little revealing, but I didn't care. My body was thirty-four percent scar tissue so I doubted any guy would want to make a move on me. Well...Except for maybe Ritsu...

I felt my face heat up instantly.

I knew I liked him a lot more than just friends. I have a lot of time to think. But I guess it was just my insecurities that won out. A small part of me thought that he thought I was just another girl.

Well, at least I was finally out of the dressing room. I ran out of there so fast I didn't see the person in front of me until after I had run into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you o...Ritsu? What are you doing here?"

I stared as Ritsu rubbed the sore spot on his head where we had collided, and I felt my heart beat get a little faster. He flushed, almost to the point where his face was the same color as his hair.

"I came to spend time with you. Is everything okay? You were leaving the dressing room in a bit of a hurry."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, putting my hands up, "I'm fine. The twins just had some outfits for me to try on. It took them twenty minutes just to find a bathing suit that they thought was perfect."

"Well, you look really nice."

I blushed even more as I looked down. I was wearing a bikini that made my boobs look a little bigger than they actually were. The suit itself had a blue background with little palm trees as the design. It was kinda a of cute and in a way, extremely ironic.

"Uh...Thanks. You do too."

And he did. He was shirtless (this is the part of the story where I start drooling) and didn't have any shoes, like most of the guys. He was wearing a pair of green shorts with little blue hammerhead sharks on them.

"So ..." I said, trying to break the awkwardness between us, "Wanna go swim or something?"

**Third Person:**

Ritsu tried gasping for a quick breath of air before he was pulled under by his ankles. When he came up, Atsuko was laughing her head off. He rolld his eyes and picked her up.

He was still so amazed by how light she was. He could even count about three of her ribs, but barely. She must have really been through hell on that island. She squealed and started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ritsu asked, confusion marring his features.

"I'm...I'm really...Really ticklish..." she said through he laughter. He grinned and dropped her into the water, making a big splash as he did so.

"Well in that case," Ritsu said, moving closer, "Consider me the tickle monster."

* * *

"I wanna do this more often," Atsuko said as she walked alongside the beach with Ritsu. The sun was setting and most of the people had left already. In fact, thw only people left were them, the hosts, and a few other random guys and gals.

Ritsu nodded as his eyes greedily took in her form. With the sun her hair seemed almost golden, and her skin radiated with both heat and power, outlining most of her scars.

He wondered if she should tell her how he felt about her, but a huge part of him worried that she would run away in disgust. Plus, the relationship they had now seemed to bd going pretty strong. He didn't want to ruin it by confessing his feelings. Especially if she didn't feel the same way. Finally he gave in. He was already used to being lonely, so if she ran away he would be able to adjust rather quickly. At least...He hoped that was the case.

"Atsuko, I..."

"I really like you, and it's more than the friend like," Atsuko blurted. The minute she said the words she wished she could take then back, feeling her face get more red by the second.

"I...I'm sorry, I just..."

Without warning, Ritsu pressed his slightly busted lips to her chapped ones. She was surprised at first, but was soon shaken out of it as the kiss deepened. She put her arms around his neck, and he hugged her closer to his body. They both felt as though they couldn't touch enough of each other, but neither of them were going to go where they weren't invited.

The kiss only broke because they had to breathe.

"You're a good kisser," he said. Then he mentally face palmed. Atsuko grinned.

"You too. Wanna go get some food? I'm starving."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-New Dangers**

**Third Person:**

Atsuko had a wide smile as she walked home from school. She would have waited for Tamaki, but she had extra homework, and she was using the extra time that the gardening club would have taken up. Not to mention she just hated limos. Sure, they were comfy, but they were also suffocating. Unfortunately, she and Ritsu couldn't spend more time because of this. He had just as much work as she did.

So now she was walking home alone, her bag at her side and butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him. She had had no idea a person could feel that way. Now she knew how her parents had felt before they were mawled to death. Even though bad things happened, you still had love. She wished love could fix all of her problems. Like her homework. That would be nice.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't seen the black SUV roll slowly to a stop a few feet behind her. Only when they climbed out of the car did she care to notice, her survival instinct kicking in.

She didn't want to make them aware that she could be a threat so she kept walking normally, just lengthening her pace ever so slightly.

A few minutes later she went into an alley, hoping she could ise the darkness to conceal herself. It worled, but not for very long.

However, in that short amount kf time she could see them clearly. Three burly muscular men that had hidden knives and guns that were so painfully obvious to her they should have just walked with them out in the open. She glanced down at her feet only to find a crowbar with the tip busted off, so the end of it was sharp and jagged.

She stealthily picked it up and lunged for thean in the middle, knocking him to the ground and instantly jumping off of him to face the other two.

"Are you sure it's her? She's covered in a bunch of scars," one of them said. His parnter nodded.

"Yeah, that's the Suoh girl all right. The one that was on tjat island."

The guy that asked the question smiled menacingly while popping his knuckles.

"What do you want with me?" Atsuko asked. She was afraid, and felt a slight wave of relief as her voice stood stronger than she felt. Then she remembered.

She had survived the jungle. Poachers. A plane crash (of course, it had been the host's plane, not hers). A ship wreck. Naboo, the demon cheetah.

She was sure that if she could survive and dominate them, she could do the same to these schmucks.

"We want you, and money," the guy lying on the ground said as he stood up.

"Well you'll fnd that I'm not easy prey."

The one that answered the question thres his head back and laughed, pulling out a silencer. She recognized the type of gun. One of the poachers had used it against her and it hadn't made a single sound.

She lunged for him, dodging the bullet as he pulled the trigger. She didn't stop until she had stabbed his stomach area. It wasn't deep, but it was enough.

As she turned around to impale the other two one of them punched her in the back of her head. She fell forward, stars clouding her vision. She tried getting back up but he had sat on her, making he immobile as the other one jabbed a needle in her arm. It wasn't long before the effect of the drugs took over amd she and the bloody kidnapper were tossed into the car.

* * *

"I'm home, Atsuko!" Tamakk said as he walked through the doors. Antoinette and Radagast greeted him, but there was no Atsuko in sight. He looked up, wondering if she was trying to scare him from her perch again, but she wasn't there.

Fear and worry tugged at his thoughts as he ran upstairs to her room, the animals at his heels. He slammed open the door, only to find that the room was lacking of something extremely precious to him. Atsuko.

He quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and called Kyoya.

_"What is it, Tamaki? It better be good, whatever it is."_

"Atsuko's gone missing!" He yelled into the phone. "I checked the entire mansion and she isn't anywhere!"

Kyoya was silent for a moment.

_"Well,"_ he sighed, _"Have you checked Ritsu's house? They are a couple now."_

"They are? How do you know?"

_"I saw them making out at the beach."_

"You know what-we'll talk about it later. Right now we need to go to his house! Call the others as well."

_"Will do. Now hurry, before she gets herself into trouble."_

* * *

A little while later all of the hosts-and Radagast- were waiting outside of the Kasanoda Syndicate, waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door, despite the fact that they just knocked. A second later Tetsuya opened the door.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to see the young lord?"

"Yeah, we are!" Hikaru screamed in anger. Tetsuya was taken aback slightly. He had never heard such force behins words before.

"What has your young master done with Atsuko?!" Kaoru accused.

"Tetsuya? What's going on? Who's at the door?"

A second later Ritsu appeared in the doorway.

"...Host club? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh don't play innocemt with us, Bossonova," Hikaru spat.

"Where's Atsuko?!" Kaoru demanded, getting in Ritsu's personal space. A confused and worried expression came across his face.

"Atsuko's missing? I thought she was at home!"

"And why would you think that?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses. His patience was running very thin.

"Bacause last time I saw her was after school. She said she was going home to work on her homework."

"Well aren't you the informed type," the twins spat. Ritsu glared.

"Look, if you're looking for Atsuko count me in."

"And why should we allow you to do that?" Kyoya said.

"Because I love her! She's apart of me as much as she is apart of you, so let me help, please."

"Tamaki," Mori said, looking down at his friend. He met Mori's eyes and nodded.

"Alright, fine. We just have to retrace her steps."

"How are we going to do that?" Rigsu asked. Tamaki patted a growling Radagast proudly.

"With Radagast, of course!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Let's go already!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-Gross**

**Atsuko:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I felt like crap and it was freezing. That didn't really do any good for my throbbing head. As I sat up I realized two things. One being I was completely naked. Ew. And the second being I was in a cage of sorts. It was the kind that reminded me of the one the poachers put Radagast in all those years ago, and I had a sinking fear of being sold all of a sudden. I had just gotten my family back, and I even have a boyfriend now. What they were doing felt worse than cruel. It was just down right evil.

I shivered and curled up into a ball, pressing my freezing skin against the cold bars of the cage.

I was cold amd scared, and I had no idea where I was or if anyone was looking for me. I felt alone and abandoned just like how I felt when I realized that I would have never been rescued from that island. In fact, the only reason I was saved was because the hosts ended up on that island as well.

All of a sudden I was pressed even further against the bars as an unseen force pulle my arms away from my torso and violently tied them behind me and around the bars. Now the only chance I had of getting warm were my legs, and they could only do so much.

I didn't dare say anything in protest. Who knew how many there were and ehat kind of weapons they had. Heck, I had a gun pulled on me earlier, and they was obviously just the delivery boys. I did however, glare my hardest, and if looks could kill (which I really wish was the case) than they would have been dead infinity times over.

The man who had tied me up walked into my view and smirked, sending even more shivers down my spine. But I held his gaze, not wavering for a second. The biggest advantage your enemy could ever have is knowing you're afraid. There was no way in hell I was gonna let that be even slightly possible.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss," he said as he stroked my cheek. I bit his hand and he cried out in pain. The only reason I let go was because he pulled hy hair with his free hand. I yelped as he quickly took his bleeding hand away and came into a better view.

"Listen here, bitch. You can be a good little girl and get sold to a nice scumbag or you can die right here and right now."

"I can't decide which one is worse," I said dryly, spitting his blood out of my mouth and to his face. He growled and pulled out a knife.

"Rogel, put that damned thing away. Do you know what the boss would do to you if he found out you hurt the merchandise?"

A few seconds later a black haired man with a five o' clock shadow came in front of me. I growled at him and he smirked.

"Oh, we got a fiesty one. I might just have to buy the bitch myself. She'd make a great pet."

"I think you jackasses need to go to the toy store because you're missing your balls. Then again, did you really have any to begin with?"

As if he had lightning fasrlt speed the new guy was at my throat with Rogel's knife faster than I could blink.

"You try anything again and I will personally slit your throat," he said in a deathly low tone. I started to sweat from nervousness and gulped. A few moments later he was back in front of me with a smug grin on his face.

"Here, help me cover her up," Rogel said as he pulled out a large purple cloth. New guy nodded and helped him unfold it. Whem they were done with that they draped it over the cage so I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Rogel said, "Just think of it as a dramatic entrance."

"To what?"

I never got my question answered as the vessel was lifted up and carried out the door.

**Third** Person:

"What the hell happened here?" Hikaru asked as they stopped just outside an alleyway. There was blood and a rusty broken crowbar on the ground but no men to be seen. In fact, the only thing that was a sign was Atsuko's discarded bag that a homeless man was rummaging through. After a glare from Kyoya and a growl from Radagast he finally gave it back and ran off.

"Obviously there were signs of a struggle, and the blood is still fresh. About six hours at least. Do you think our friend here could sniff out the vehicle?" Kyoya said, turning towards Tamaki. He nodded with a determined look on his face.

Ritsu didn't know what to think. He finally gets a girlfriend and then she goes missing. Then they find blood, and he gets the sinking feeling that she's hurt really badly. He started to get impatient, but tried not to think that worse could go to worst as they followed Radagast through the winding streets of Japan.

_Atsuko, _he thoughg, gritting his teeth, _I'll come for you, just hang on!_

* * *

_What the actual hell? _Atsuko thought as the cover was quickly lifted off. She looked forward only to see thousands of fancy rich people in masquerade masks that were equally fancy.

"I know she doesn't really have the looks," Rogel said as he walked around the cage. Atsuko squeezed her knees to her chest for warmth and the fact that she didn't like how...Hungry they looked. "But," he continued, "The reason we're starting on the bidding at 8 million yen is because she's the Suoh that was on that island for nine years. Do we have any bidders that are willing to go higher?"

Several hands went up and prices Atsuko couldn't even begin to imagine were spreading around the room like wildfire.

"Fifty million yen, going once," Rogel said. A few moments later he added the, "Going twice."

He waited for an agonizingly long minite before finally calling out,

"Sold! To the man in-"

He was cut off by a loud bang that came from the doors. There in the doorway was the hist club, Ritsu, and Radagast, along with Kyoya's police force.

"Atsuko!" Ritsu called. Atsuko grinned as the bidders started panicking.

"Ritsu!" Then she got an idea.

"Radagast, sick 'em!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I would honestly suggest grabbing some tissues because this chapter made me cry. Anyway, a few announcements. We at the Bonded Nerdlings(the account I share with Clockwork's Apprentice-CWA-) have completed our newest story, Avenging Phantom. Our next one will be called Paranormal, a Supernatural/Ouran x over, starring our OC's, Charlie and Ophelia. Also, after this story it's Undercover Host, an Ouran/Avengers:EMH crossover with two of my OC's, Alex and Axel (Animal and Creature), along with CWA'S OC, Gear (Mechanica). Just in case you're interested.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 8-Unexpected**

**Third Person:**

"Sick 'em."

Radagast lunged for Rogel as a few of the officers ran to help Atsuko out of her cage and untie her. Then four shots rang out, and Atsuko's eyes widened as she stepped out. Tears started running down her face.

"No! Radagast!"

She didn't care about the three that had helped her out. She didn't know them. But she knew Radagast, and he just got shot because of her.

"I'll kill you!" Atsuko screemed, not caring how the others thought of her now. After all, she had vowed to kill someone while naked. Kinda disturbing.

Atsuko went straight for the man's throat, knocking him to the ground. Thankfully the gun flew out of his hand.

"You shot my best friend," she sobbed, punching him in the face. She didn't even wince as she felt the Rogel's nose break. The blood dripped into his mouth and he spit it in her eye, blinding her. He took that chance to kick her off of him and grab the gun. Before she could recover he put Atsuko in a choke hold and held the gun at her head.

"You bastard!" Ritsu yelled as he got more angry. Rogel shrugged.

"No skin off my shoulders if the bitch dies or not. I'm not in any records so all you'll have off a face, and I can always get that redone. Unfortunately, your girl here won't have as much luck. Oh, she was a high price, too. Before you guys showed up we were at ten million yen."

Atsuko tried to block out everything that was being said and decided to focus on something else. Like finding something on his person that would be of some use. Her eyes drifted up and down and side to side until she finally spotted it. The hilt of a knife in his boot. She waited a few more moments to gather the courage to take it out as she felt the gun move from her head. She glanced up to find it pointed at her friends.

Atsuko grit her teeth and all but yanked it out, sending the knife through the wrist holding the gun. He instantly let go, and instead of dropping knees in pain as she yanked the knife out, he shoved her off of the stage.

"You whore! That was my fucking wrist!"

"You bastard!" Ritsu said again as he helped Atsuko stand up, hopping on the stage after he did so, "She's my girlfriend, and since you didn't learn your lesson after she was strangling you, I'm just gonna have to tutor you." Ritsu cracked his knuckles and punched him amd kicked him. He didn't let up for a full five minutes. In fact, he wouldn't have if it weren't for the three men holding him back. He growled and shook them off as he ran towards Atsuko.

"You okay?" He asked as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders so she would at least have something to cover up with. She shook her head and slowly stood up, walking stiffly to her best friend. When she got to his body she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Radagast wasn't breathing, and he had so much blood around him. If it weren't for that she would have thought he was sleeping. She put a hamd on his soft pelt and stroked him slightly before finally breaking out into tears.

* * *

"How is she?" Chairman Suoh said as he ran up to them. They were outside of the old building talking with the police when he decided to finally show up. Atsuko was being held by Ritsu as she fell asleep. He couldn't blame her. She had lost not only a friend, but her family as well. He knew how she really felt about the tiger considering she always talked about him. Ritsu held a finger to his lips, signaling for the older Suoh to be more quiet as Ritsu slowly stroked Atsuko's hair so shd wouldn't stir from all of the noise.

"She's fine," he whispered, "Just a few bumps and bruises."

"Okay, well, what about her tiger. She'll be hart broken if she doesn't see him at home."

Ritsu's look saddened even more as he looked towards the people carrying the dead Radagast on a stretcher. Suoh followed his gaze and paled.

"I...I'm sorry," he said, "I should have been there."

"It's not your fault," Haruhu said. They all looked at her, surprised by how strong her words sounded.

"There was nothing you could have possibly done to prevent this, or those people doing such bad things. And none of that matters now. What matters is the fact that you have a living niece. Be thankful for that."

Suoh sat down next to Ritsu and sighed, putting his hands in his face.

"You're right, but nonetheless. I do apologize. I also don't think it's a very wise idea to let her help plan the funeral."

* * *

At the funeral, Atsuko didn't cry. Not even once. To her, she had cried plenty when Radagast died. She didn't need to waste anymore tears on him.

Everyone that was close to Atsuko and or Radagast was there. The hosts, Ritsu, Tetsuya, and the parents. Even Ritsu's father was there, and he didn't even know them. In fact, he was there just to meet Atsuko, Ritsu's lucky lady. However, he would have to wait because Atsuko was getting ready for a speech.

"Hey, everyone. Uh...Thanks for coming, I guess. I know most of 't as close to Radagast as I was. But, we both made friends. I met him in the island when he was just a cub, and I got the privilege of watching him grow. A lot of people think that Radagast was a mindless beast, but they're wrong. He was more humane than a lot of people and he's a freaking tiger. From the day we met I never considered him to be a friend, or even a best friend. He was way more than that. He was family. I don't want anyone to look at him and see only bad because of who he is. I want them to see the good because of what he's done. He deserves at least that much. Thank you."

With that she bowed slightly and walked off the stage and into Ritsu's arms, letting his rocking them back and forth trg and ease the pain and heartbreak away.

It didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-Epilogue**

**Third Person:**

"Come one, Moma! Let's go!"

Atsuko smiled at her beautiful baby girl. She was five years old now. Ruby had Ritsu's bright red hair and Atsuko's vibrant purple eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I will once your baby bro stops kicking."

Behind her Ritsu chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waiste, patting her swollen tummy.

"We still haven't figured out a name," he said. Atsuko nodded.

"I know. I was thinking...Damien?"

"Damien sounds nice," Ritsu said. Atsuko chuckled slightly amd nodded towards Ruby.

"I think your clone wants you," she said. Ritsu laughed.

"Hey, she might have my hair but she has your eyes."

Atsuko nodded and waddled her way up to Ruby, who was starring at the tigers in the pen. The zoo certainly did have something new every time the came.

"Moma! Look! Just like you and Radagast in the pictures!" She said, junping up and down with excitement. Atsuko nodded and glanced down at the tigers.

"Uh-huh. Now let's go see your kind," she said. Ruby looked at her mom in confusion.

"My kind? What do you mean?"

"She means," Ritsu said, running up behind her and putting her on his shoulders, making her squeal with delight, "Is you're a little monkey."

"Why?"

"Because you're always excited and full of energy, and you climb on just about everything and everyone, and-"

"-You have thick hair and a high squeaky laugh that could make even the most depressed people smile," Atsukl said, cutting Ritsu off. He nodded in agreement, and Ruby started jumping up and down on his shoulders again.

"Let's go see ny people then!"

Ritsu and Atsuko shared a look and laughed. It had been ten years since they got out of high school. Kyoya ended up surpassing even his father, Tamaki was married to the best lawyer around, Haruhi Fujioka, the twins were big time fashion designers that were married to a twins, Takashi owned a dojo, and Hunny was the CEO of the most popular bakeries around. Ritsu left the mafia the second he got the chance and was now a veterinarian while Atsuko taught gymnastics.

Everyone was happy and doing really well. They got together a couple times a week just to catch up and play a few games. They were all happy or satisfied with the lives they chose, and Atsuko couldn't ask for more than that. It was all she ever really wanted after Radagast died. She also wanted everyone to be safe while having fun, but not to safe. It it was to safe it would get pretty boring. Then again, considering the things they've all experienced, it could get boring pretty fast.

But it was all good because under those circumstances, boring was good.

Atsuko's eyes widened as she squeezed her legs together. Her breathing turned ragged and she grunted with pain.

"Where to now, Moma?" Ruby asked.

"The hospital."

"What? Why, what's wrong?"

"Your baby brother is coming a little earlier than expected."

Who knew a kid who grew up in the mafia could faint do fast. At least he took Ruby off of his shoulders before he did so.

"What's his name gonna be?"

Atsuko gave Ruby a forced smile.

"Damien. Now hand me your dad's cell phone so I can call an ambulance."


End file.
